Fibers are commonly used for enabling various conditions or parameters such as strain, temperature, noise, etc. to be sensed and/or monitored from remote locations. Such fibers are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. In current strain sensing applications, epoxies and other polymers are used to secure fibers to downhole components. However, these materials tend to creep in high temperature downhole environments, degrading the ability of the fiber to sense strain. Additionally, there is a very high cost involved with forming helical grooves or the like in tubulars for securing the fibers to the tubulars. As a result of the foregoing, new sensing assemblies for addressing these and other shortcomings are well received.